


(mini) Dream Dump- Story Prompts from Sleep

by GoAway_Sunshine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Dreams, Fantasy, I both wrote this instead of sleeping and BECAUSE of sleeping, Inspired by Dreams, No Beta- We die like Mne, Random & Short, Story Prompt, Various stories, dream - Freeform, dream of mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoAway_Sunshine/pseuds/GoAway_Sunshine
Summary: Short and possibly strange ideas from my sleeping brain. Use what you will, but please link back to me- especially so I can read and enjoy it too :)This collection is for especially short dreamsRating on T for now, just to be safe.
Kudos: 3





	1. Death Totem Sculptor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Welcome to the (mini) Dream Dump: where dreams go to be scavenged and hopefully picked for treasures and eventually enjoyed. 
> 
> Each chapter will be a new dream, no matter how short or long it is, and they will mostly be written in an (unfortunate) first person, as that is how I experienced them. 
> 
> There is also little to no rhyme or reason to the organization/order of dreams- aside from roughly being on the order of their occurrence. 
> 
> I only really have so many of these written because I enjoy sharing strange dreams with my friends, so hopefully someone else can enjoy them, too.
> 
> All errors are mine, I am far from perfect. I also have no clue how to format on here. Yay.

** Death Totem Sculptor **

I was a warrior shaman/shawomen and when someone died I would craft an intricate sculpture of their whole being in their last moment, in order for them to be at peace and move on. These pieces where elaborate and huge and very abstract. Often twisting and coiling or lashing out, some smooth and sharp both, and others favoring one or the other. I was the greatest Spirit Sculptor, and ended up doing the most of the Totems for our fallen warriors. This was largely because they had the most complex totems, and it was very important to ensure their spirits were appeased and peaceful. The only flaw with this was that since I was a warrior too, one day I also died in battle. My spirit waited around for one of the other competent sculptors to make my shrine (I was in need of an especially large and elaborate one because of all the roles I'd played and spirits I had touched), but they were all mad at me for dying- thinking I was above death and was choosing to leave them with lesser spiritual leaders and craftsman.

So they worked on my shrine ever so slowly, and in not nearly to enough detail, and I was stuck with them rather than moving on. They kept trying to use my Sight, which had only enhanced now that I too was a spirit, to get me to help make shrines of those who died after me. I kept trying to tell them they had no idea the consequences for their actions, that I needed to move on, or else something terrible would happen (especially because it was me and how much spiritual energy I had).

I never got to the consequences, but I could feel my spirit changing. I began to feel the living world more astutely and be able to "touch" the spirits of living and affect them, and not in a good way. I was losing myself into a calling to try to take the life that was pulsing in them, since I myself was so very empty. 


	2. Amnesiac Candy Crafters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lady went missing and then, roughly a year later, returned. She has no memory of the time she was gone, or some time leading up to her disappearance. Her husband is still missing, and no one knows what happened.  
Meanwhile their biggest candy competitor is trying to pretend his memory isn't missing time as well.
> 
> ...pretty sure that sounds much more interesting than it is.
> 
> \---

I was a lady who had disappeared. I had amnesia for like a year around my disappearance, during that time my husband had gone missing as well. 

People were having a party with me to celebrate my return (at someone else's place), until one girl got so drunk she threw up on herself. I went to help her clean up and realized she had a lot of my clothes. I was scolding her jokingly, thinking she was my friend I didn't remember and that they had overly borrowed my clothes. Then I realized that everyone probably thought I was dead when I was missing… And then that this girl had probably received my clothes upon my 'death'. 

I looked at her anew, wondering if she drank so heavily because of something I could not remember. Or likely _because_ I could not remember.

After going home I was visited by my manor neighbor. My neighbor and I were both competitive candy/treat making companies. My husband and I made this amazing peppermint gel cake that was clear and delicious, and that was our signature treat. The neighbor worked more on candy, and was very eccentric where my home was modest.

\--

My point of view then switched to the neighbor's in his high-modern and elaborate home. I discovered that he had lost a time frame of his memory too, and was elaborately lacing a complicated plan so that no one found out about his lost memory. He had endless notes and charts, depicting relationships and research on himself and what "he" did during that time his memory was blank. All to carefully look like nothing happened, and so he could carefully chose his words so they would be up for interpretation without saying anything wrong to the media/friends/business partners. He had even bought one of the peppermint gel cakes of his 'greatest competitor' and neighbor's company. These cakes were now super expensive and coveted due to the lady and husband's 'death's. He originally bought it to study, as his past-self showed obsession with it's taste. Upon trying it he could not believe he has ever forgotten the taste of that cake, because it was so divine/heavenly. This caused him to pick up his old fixation again, but without the source of the creators to direct his ire at not being able to achieve a treat quite this memorable.

The neighbor could not believe he has ever forgotten the taste of that cake, because it was divine/heavenly.

He could actually barely remember more than a faint amount of the lady neighbor, and she became a great curiosity that he just kept wanting to further unravel the more and more he learned about her, and came to be jealous of the love she still remembered feeling for her husband (who was still assumed dead).

**Author's Note:**

> Questions about the dreams are always encouraged, as I love to talk about dreams in general. I also often get impressions of the dreams that are further than I am able to communicate well through writing.


End file.
